I Need to Go
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Best friends Deuce and Ty are backstage when Deuce has to use the washroom which leads Deuce and Ty to know more about each other. Would this end their friendship on what they found out, and what could it be that will test their friendship? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Shake It Up in anyway. This story idea was requested

* * *

A epic dance tournament was over Ty and his backstage guest Deuce headed to a washroom that was further away from his dressing rooms. Not knowing this Deuce looked at Ty after passing up the closest washroom. In fact he passed a good amount of them. Was there some fancy washroom Ty knows about?

"Dude we passed like five washrooms what gives I need to really need to pee." Deuce said.

"My fans keep on barging in to the washroom I been using. I know I'm a gift and all but I don't want to get some poor fan wet with my piss. Well not if they are not into it but again I bet they wont mind having a little DNA on them anyways."

"I see, well I hope this washroom is getting close man as I'm just going to whip it out and start going."

"Relax no need for that we are getting close."

"We better."

The boys made it to the washroom and Deuce makes a B line to the urinal and droops his pants and boxers to his ankles like his five once again. He even has his bottom of his shirt pulled up and held up by his neck. Ty looked at this as Deuce's piss flows.

"Um why are you free balling it like some little kid?"

"Just try it for yourself."

"Fine only because there is no way I be found like this." Now Ty is doing the same thing and starts to let his piss flow.

"Man there is this one Dancer is so hot that I am in love with" Duce said as they piss.

"I bet its Amber with those nice big tits. I heard she will go down on anyone."

Deuce leans towards Ty and kisses him on the cheek. "The reason I pee like this is..."

Flashback

Five year old Ty was dancing around like he owned the place so he tells the ladies who saw his dance moves but truth it was his pee pee dance. He was trying to find the nearest washroom when he came across. Five year old Deuce.

"Get your washroom passes good for the year. Only ten dollars. Come on people this is a good deal here."

Ty was about to open the washroom door while doing the pee pee dance but Deuce stopped him.

"You need a washroom pass to use it my friend."

"Really? But I have to go real bad."

"You are in luck I have one last washroom pass good for a year. It's just fifteen dollars."

"But I heard you say it was ten."

"Supply and demand."

"But I don't have that kind of money. I be your friend if you just let me go this one time."

"Alright you can go."

Ty quickly made his way into the washroom with Deuce right behind.

"Why are you in here with me?"

"Have to make sure you really had to go."

This made sense to five year old Ty who quickly pulled down his pants along with his racecar undies and lifting up his shirt to pee at the only urinal. Only a few seconds in Duce ended up having to go. The only problem was the stall was out of order.

"Hope you pee quick because I got to go now."

"Then pee next to be we can share it."

"Really?"

"Yeah we are friends."

Present

"And that's why I pull my pants down every time while I'm at the urinal. Now would you like me to suck that dick of yours as I have always wanted to since that day we first meet."

Ty was soon moaning on Deuce's bed as his ten inch dick was being sucked by a pro. Deuce has not just sold things that fell off of a truck or tickets to some event but also his body to any girl or guy who be interested in it. Most happen to be guys of all ages. He enjoyed the younger ones better but his heart always want it to belong to Ty. As for Ty he did not care what sex his fans where that wanted to suck his dick and even be fucked by it. This was by far the best blowjob he ever was getting.

Part of Ty wanted to return the favor something Ty never did when it came to the guys who sucked him off. His hands soon was on Deuce's head as he kept bobbing away. Ty even trusted his dick into the sucking mouth that was already more then half of the ten inch dick. A few more thrusts and bobs Ty was on edge and could no longer hold back as he shot a massive load into his friend's mouth.

Deuce sucked a bit longer to get much of the cum out of Ty before he has to recharge with a new batch that hopes be up inside his ass. When he did pull out he kissed Ty on the lips. This caused Ty wanting the kiss to be a French Kiss by slipping his tong into his friend's mouth something else he thought he would never do. Ty ended up tasting himself and loved the taste. As they kissed Ty manged to have Deuce onto his back.

Ty started to sucked on Deuce's neck before moving onto his nipples. Deuce just moaned and after awhile Ty kisses his way down and looks at his friend before grabbing his dick. Ty can't believe he be doing this as he slid Deuce's dick into his mouth. Ty did the best he could sucking away on his friend's dick. However he must be doing a good job based on Deuce's moans. Ty was not sure if he wanted to swallow cum if it comes time for Deuce to shoot his load.

Maybe he should since Deuce swallowed his load. After a few bobs Deuce shot his load into Ty's mouth. It was now or never to swallow the load. His mind was quickly made up as Ty was not able to hold all the cum in his mouth and had no choice but to swallow the load. Ty soon pulled his friend's dick out of his mouth and French kissed his friend.

"Please fuck me Ty and I want to see your face when you do it."

Not knowing about rimming and saw no lube Ty pushed his dick into Deuce's ass causing the boy to moan. Deuce was use to having dicks just jam in him without being lubed up, but Ty doing it felt much better then the others that did it. It was so good Deuce almost shot off his load. Ty took his time as he really did not want to hurt him. Both boys soon monad together. Ty slowly picked up the pace.

"Harder faster." Deuce moaned

Ty did not need to be told twice as he went faster and harder. Deuce grabbed Ty's neck and pulled his head towards his. The two stared to make out once again as Ty trusted away into his friend. After a few more thrusts Deuce was on edge and it did not take long for him to shoot his load all over both of them.

However Ty was not yet on edge as he kept fucking away which Deuce don't mind one bit. After more thrusts into his friend Ty was now on edge. He fucked as fast and hard as he could as the moaning got louder. Then after a few more thrusts Ty shot his load inside Deuce's ass. This was by far the best sex both of them has ever had. The two soon fell asleep naked.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
